One
by UnmercyfulDeath
Summary: This is a story I just wrote. It was inspired by Sound the bugle from spirit. i wanted it to end sad, but your gonna have to read it to find out how i ended it.


**One**

**In the midst of all the chaos, in the depth of all the fear, in the vastness of all we had been, here I am.**

**Bleeding.**

** Dying.**

** Crying.**

**Hoping. **

**And I see you.**

** I see you and I know how much we had lost by my choice. We could have been great. We could have loved and cared.**

**We could have _been._ **

**But we wern't. **

**We needed to be, but we_ wern't._**

** Still, I meet your gaze. I watch your body tremble with pain. **

**And fear. **

**I feel you touch into my mind. "I don't want to die, Angelus." you say. I touch back into yours. "I know, caim. I don't either." I reply. **

**Caim. **

**My love. **

**My _life_. **

**How could I have forgotten you?**

**_ How_? **

**Despite our fading strength, you stand tall.**

** Tall and proud.**

** Just like when we met. **

**"I can't go on..." I tell you. "I must give up the fight."**

** "Theres nothing more for us. Leave this world with me. It dosen't need us." he told me. **

**I smile. **

**"I don't care what happens to this world..." I say, "as long as I am with you."**

** My head fell. **

**I felt you curl up next to me as well.**

** My tears fell even more heavily.**

** "We have nothing left..." I say. "I want to give up... with you. I don't care."**

** I feel you rub my neck. I turn and lick your cheek. **

**I tasted salt water. **

**You were crying too.**

**I let my head fall, my eyes on you. **

**"Caim, what could have been? Could we have been more than the worlds slave for peace?" I ask.**

**"We could have been no more than we were. We were meant to walk our paths. Then out paths crossed, and we continued. We grew and became inseparable." Caim replied. **

**"I want to fly with you again. It's my last wish." I say. **

**"Can you make it?" he asked, ocean blue eyes on my bloodied body.**

** "I will not be torn down by a body that cannot make it. If I have to, I will go by sheer will, the both of us. Just our souls, flying forever and ever, free of our chains." I reply. **

**Caim hulled himself up onto my back, into his useral spot. I had missed him there so much, I had forgotten what it felt like to have him on me. **

**I heard a growl from the wall beside me.**

** A black dragon was perched there, a boy and a girl on his back.**

** I find my mouth again, for I had been using my mind with caim, and called to the dragon,**

** "Those who are bound to a historical book that did not even happen shall not be welcome in my path. Leave us to fly again, and to fall in bloody glory like before." **

**The dragon growled even more louder.**

** With more will than strength, I push up and into the sky. The seal tried to bring me down but my will did not allow it.**

**"Yes! Angelus! Remember here you are! Remember your glory! Rule the sky once more!" Caim called to me.**

** I flew faster and higher, my soul finally free. **

**I did not know if we were still alive or if our bodies had dropped a long time ago. **

**I did not care. **

**Neither did Caim.**

**"Angelus, a miracle! We are not dying any more!" he called to me.**

** I flew towards the sun.**

** My scales shone like crimson diamonds. **

**All our memories were back.**

** We were free. **

**We were always free.**

** I roared in joy.**

** Joy I had forgotten. **

**I dived and looped in happiness.**

** Happiness I had not felt in 18 years.**

** The gods would not have me. I was meant to be here. I was meant to stay with Caim. **

**My love.**

** My _life_. **

**The sun was rising, just like we were. **

**"Be strong, caim. We will survive." I say. **

**Soon the black dragon and I united in battle.**

** I ripped and toar his wings. He bit my neck and legs. **

**His humans, mostly the boy, fought Caim from dragon back. I could tell this was his first dragon on dragon dog fight in his life. He blocked Caims blows, not even trying to strike his own.**

** "Caim, kill him!" I roar in more joy than anger. **

**With a final thrust, I saw Caim smash the boys block and his sword cut into the boys side. **

**The boy made a nasty gagging sound.**

**He clung to his dragon for balance.**

** Caim pulled back his sword.**

**A shower of blood.**

** The black dragon broke away from me and flew to the ground. **

**"COWARD!" I roar after him.**

** I try to fallow him, but Caim pulled me back. **

**"No. let us not fight an needless battle. Lets go home." he told me.**

** I smile at him. **

**We flew back to our old home, Caim's parent's castle. **

**I land in the wide courtyard. **

**As I did, we****were met by Arioch, Leonard, Inuart, ****Ruonexa, and Voice of Blood.**

** All of our allies. **

**No.**

**All of our friends. **

**Voice of Blood and I touch noses. **

**"Welcome back." she said. **

**Caim was jumped on by Ruonexa, the future girl we had plucked from her time.**

**All of us cried into the heavens "DESIDERIUM NON QUIS HAS OBDUCO , COMPLEXO POSTERUS VOLUTARIE!"**

** This was the end of the end, and the beginning of the beginning.**

** This day will be my most favored memory for years to come. But, for today, we shall live like we should have those 18 years ago. **

**We live like we could have. **

**No. **

**We live like we Can. **

**We**

** Live**

** As**

** One.**


End file.
